


Baby Wyatt

by Littlelily80



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: "Wyatt, I'm going to tell you a story. It's a long one, but I would like to tell you at least the beginning. It's the story of the day I met your mom."Riley lay back in the bed and turned to face her husband.Mac was to become one of the best fathers in the world. She had him always knew and had never doubted him for a second.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Baby Wyatt

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Enamis more than anything else, thank you for everything you have done for me so far, you know how much you mean to me, thank you for your patience towards me.  
> This is a little something written, it's not much but I hope you'll like it.

Mac glanced at the body lying on the bed. The blond boy was on a chair on the side. Riley was exhausted, she had succumbed to the sleep as soon as his head had touched the pillow.

He couldn't blame the woman who had become his wife of three years before. She had just delivered their baby.

It was a long labor that had lasted more than about 15 hours.

He looked at the cradle in which his son was.

Wyatt Jack Macgyver had arrived a few days early.

He looked at the infant and felt proud. How a helpless little being had he been able to break down his barriers? It was only an answer biological from him.

The minute he first saw his son, Mac had knew he would never be like James. That he would do anything to protect him  
of this world that was theirs. Wyatt would have a father as well as a mother, and would never be alone.

Both of them hadn't had to look very far for the first name of their son. It was the man's who had brought them together and the most beautiful tribute to pay to Jack.

Mac stood up and approached his wife, kissing her on the forehead. She did not move an inch.

He turned around when he heard a noise. Mac heard a first scream and then came a second one. His son had just woken up. He rummaged through in his memory, the bottle had been given two hours earlier and his diaper had been changed. The blond boy felt the panic overwhelming him. He didn't want to wake his wife and moved closer to the crib in which was posed his son. He took Wyatt's hand in his own.

"Shhh! Please don't cry, we mustn't wake your mommy, she sleeps. "

Wyatt still didn't understand what his father was trying to tell him. Riley, who had heard her husband talking to his son, smiled and turned around.

"What's going on, sweetheart? "the young woman asked.

"Wyatt is crying and I don't know what to do. "Wyatt is crying and I don't know what to do. Mac whose panic could be read on his face.

The hacker straightened up and took the time to settle properly against the bed frame.

"He just wants to be hugged, my heart, quite simply. "

"How do you know that? "

"I just know, angel, that's all. "

Riley took the baby in her arms and began to rock him gently, Wyatt continued to cry in spite of everything.

"But he is still crying! "

"Take the baby in your arms. "

"But he's going to be cold?"

Riley wanted to take the little blanket to bundle up his son, but stopped when she noticed her husband taking off his jacket in leather.

"Maybe we can put it in."

Mac showed him the latter.

"It's ten times too big for him, but why not?"

The young woman had not insisted, her husband seemed to want it like anything else. Mac had placed her on his wife's bed and his wife placed their firstborn baby inside.

Mac's heart quickened when he saw his son wriggling around in the bed the inside of her jacket too big for her.

He folded up the jacket on it, taking care not to tighten it too much and surrounded him gently with both hands. The latter called the  
infant in the hollow of his arm.

Wyatt stopped crying instantly as soon as he was in the crook of his elbow. The blond boy began to take a few steps into the room.

The infant had his eyes wide open and looked at his father. The father started talking to him to try to put him to sleep.

"Wyatt, I'm going to tell you a story. It's a long one, but I would like to tell you at least the beginning. It's the story of the day I met your mom."

Riley lay back in the bed and turned to face her husband.

Mac was to become one of the best fathers in the world. She had him always knew and had never doubted him for a single second.

Wyatt would have the chance that Mac had never had, but that he never had didn't know yet.


End file.
